1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and a method for operating the same, and more particularly, to a display apparatus and a method for operating the same, which can use a privacy protection function in various efficient manners.
2. Description of the Related Art
Displays have been diversified in terms of types and functions.
Particularly a mobile terminal is a portable device equipped with one or more of a voice and video call function, an information input/output function, a data storing function, etc., while being carried with a user. Along with the diversification of its functions, the mobile terminal has evolved to an integrated multimedia player having complex functions such as picture-taking, video recording, playback of music files or video files, gaming, broadcasting reception, and wireless Internet.
To implement complex functions in such a mobile terminal developed as a multimedia player, new attempts have been taken in terms of hardware or software. For example, a User Interface (UI) environment is built to render search and selection of functions user-friendly.
As the mobile terminal has more and more functions, it processes significant information as in finance service and stores importable personal information about a user, as well. Accordingly, there exists an increasing need for protecting privacy.